Hill Date (Foxy x Mangle shortfic)
by Puddinpop303
Summary: An odd married couple go on a date set on a special spot.


"Hurry up, Foxy! We'll be late!" Maggie said, pulling her husband's hand while carrying a large picnic basket.

"Aye, we be in no hurry! Th' place ain't goin' no where." He said. Maggie just simply smiled and pulled his arm some more.

"Yeah well, I wanna get there early before someone else takes it!" She complained. Foxy just smiled and walked at her rushed pace.

"If ye insist." He chuckled. Maggie then stopped pulling his arm and stayed right in her tracks.

"Ooh! We're here!" She gasped. She then took Foxy's arm again and pulled it, running up a rather large hill with a grand oak tree at the top. She let go of Foxy's arm in the process, letting her mind take over on the place she was headed to. Maggie reached the hill, waiting for Foxy at the top of it.

"Ohhh… come on! You can do it!" She cheered, Foxy lugging up the rather large picnic basket. He finally reached the top of the hill, putting his hand and hook on his knees and panting. He looked up and smiled at Maggie, whom was already setting up the picnic blanket.

Foxy caught his breath as the both of them sat down on the blanket, opening the basket to get the food. Maggie looked in the basket, searching and distributing the food on the blanket.

"Sandwiches or salad, dear?" She asked. There was no answer.

"Dear?" She asked again. Still no answer. Maggie looked up at her husband, who was currently looking in the distance and enjoying the view from the large hill. Maggie smiled. She closed the basket and crawled over to Foxy, sitting next to him and also enjoying the glorious sights.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked. Foxy perked up a bit then sat back.

"Indeed." He replied. He was a bit silent, then softly spoke again.

"Where do ye find these places, Mags?" He asked. Maggie thought for a minute and then smiled.

"My grandmother," She began. "She took me here all the time when I was a little girl. It was my only open door away from my school life when I visited her… the prissy girls, the work, the uniforms… but when I came here, I was free from all that. Why, when I was a teenager, I even came here by myself. Though very few times with old boyfriends of mine. Not much though. And ya know, it's great that I now get to spend it with you." She sighed, leaning on Foxy's shoulder. Foxy still looked into the distance and leaned on her shoulder as well. He sighed and hot off her, laying back and looking into the sky. Maggie also laid back and looked at the sky, her pale hand slowing taking on his metal one. She sighed.

"You know, sometimes I used to come out here all by myself to just even go stargazing or cloud watching, seeing what my imagination can think of." She smiled. Foxy smiled a bit too, peering up into the sky as well.

"Well, fer starters, I see an elephant." He chuckled. Maggie peered up too, pointing into the big blue sky.

"Oh, I see a… a bunny! Yeah, lots of 'em!" She said, smoothing her pink dress.

"Really? Well, I see a…" Foxy stopped to think for a minute, rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"A… oh! I see a pirate ship! Yeah! Ah' big one too!" He cackled with joy. Maggie giggled.

"Of course you do." She said, ruffling his bright crimson hair. There was silence for a while, then Maggie spoke up.

"Well… I see… a… a baby! Yes! A baby!" She smiled, pointing upwards. Maggie stopped looking up for a minute and looked at her husband.

"A baby…" She muttered. Foxy looked back at her, a stare that greeted hers, both thinking the same thing.

"What if…" Foxy trailed off, but Maggie finished it for him.

"…we had a baby…?" She smiled, Foxy's face reading shock. Foxy began to grow a nervous smile, looking back up and the array of mixed oranges and pinks the sky had to offer.

"Maybe, someday." Foxy said getting his regular smile back, folding his arms behind him and leaning on the big tree. Foxy crossed his legs and looked up in the tree, then back at his hook, sharpening it with his teeth. Maggie smiled and closed her eyes, crossing her legs as well.

"What if... I told you I was _already_ pregnant."

Maggie smirked. Foxy's eyes shot open wide as he bolted up.

"W-what?! Blimy, impossible! N-no-"

"Oh, _yes_." Maggie smirked even harder. "As a matter of fact, it's quadruplets…" Foxy gripped onto his face.

"D-don't tell me-"

"And they're aaaalllllll girls~"

"BLASTED!" Foxy yelled out, throwing his fists in the air as Maggie burst out in laughter, practically rolling on her sides and tears coming out of her eyes.

"I-i'm just kiddin-! *snort* Oh my goodness… phew…" Maggie sighed, calming down a bit from her fit of heaping laughter. "Phew… oh… *sigh* Franklin James Fox, I swear, you are gonna be the death of me someday… heh..." Foxy looked up and Maggie and let out a nervous laugh with her.

"Oh yeah… heh… just kiddin'..." He chuckled as he elbowed her. "Jokes… jokes are HILARIOUS, right?" Maggie chuckled along only for Foxy to grab her by the shoulders and look her straight in the face.

" _Madeline Rose May don't ye_ _dare_ _scare me like that ever again I almost fell over from a heart attack, is that clear?_ "

Maggie looked at him and just giggled some more.

"Sure, whatever ya say, _lover boy._ " Foxy peeked up at her and pushed her to her side.

"HAHA! Cap'n Foxy never fails t' claim REVENGE!" He cheered, fisting his hook into the air, only to be pushed down by Maggie.

"Oh no you don't!" She said, getting on top on him and lightly kissing him on the lips, stroking his hair and smiling.

"Well looks like I get the last laugh, chief."

"It seems so." Foxy smiled, booping her nose as they both sat up straight, watching the sun set for the last few moments of the day.

Foxy unloaded their basket from Maggie's car as they both stepped inside the grand, pink house on 87 Merit Lane. Foxy looked at Maggie as he escorted her inside, Maggie taking his hand. While they were unpacking the picnic supplies, Maggie spoke to Foxy.

"Thank you for a wonderful time today." She smiled. Foxy walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Anytime, doll." He said, ending the day on a perfect note, only to begin another perfect day tomorrow.


End file.
